Kyo Kusanagi (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810188 |no = 8521 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |altname = Kyo Kusanagi |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 271 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 61, 88, 91, 94, 103, 106, 109, 112, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |normal_distribute = 6, 8, 6, 6, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 88, 91, 94, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 88, 91, 94, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 125, 128, 131, 134 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 88, 91, 94, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 125, 128, 131, 134 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A carefree fighter with the power to manipulate fire, Kyo Kusanagi was the scion of one of the three families that had originally locked away the creature known as Orochi - and the fiercest rival against Iori Yagami, who channeled its dark power. After the bloody events occurring at the end of the last tournament, Kyo had decided to enter the latest battle with his faithful friends. To their surprise, they were first attacked by a berserk Iori, then by another team who claimed to be the inheritors of Orochi's power. At the climax of the tournament, Orochi reemerged into the world in his chosen avatar's body, ready to destroy mankind. Only Kyo and his companions stood in the way of certain annihilation, but they weren't going down without a fight. |summon = Like the raging flames of the sun... That is the fist of the Kusanagis! |fusion = That was pretty good. I haven't burnt that hot in a while! |evolution = Do you understand my power now? Brute strength alone can't control these flames! |hp_base = 6281 |atk_base = 2558 |def_base = 2258 |rec_base = 2274 |hp_lord = 8973 |atk_lord = 3654 |def_lord = 3226 |rec_lord = 3248 |hp_anima = 10090 |rec_anima = 2950 |atk_breaker = 3952 |def_breaker = 2928 |def_guardian = 3524 |rec_guardian = 3099 |def_oracle = 3077 |rec_oracle = 3695 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Fighter for Mankind |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Dark types |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC on spark |bb = SDM: Saishuu Kessen Ougi I |bbdescription = 19 combo Fire attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, greatly boosts max HP, greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage for Fire types for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% HP to self, 100% Spark to self & 50% Spark to Fire types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = SDM: Saishuu Kessen Ougi II |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 200% Atk, 60% crit rate, 180% Spark, 3-4 BC on spark & 500% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = SDM: Saishuu Kessen Ougi MAX |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1500% * HP / max HP, adds +3 hits to each normal hit amount (extra hits deal +120% damage), 450% Spark, 5-8 BC on spark & 1500% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb2_hpscale = |es = Martial Ruler of Flame |esitem = Kusanagi Sword |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Kusanagi Sword is equipped, 35% boost to Atk, max HP of Male types, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount & negates critical, elemental damage |esnote = 300% BB Atk after 10 Sparks |evofrom = 810187 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Spark damage restores HP |omniskill3_1_note = Heals 500-800 HP per spark |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35% |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160,000 |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds high probability of random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 80% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB's boost to Spark damage of Fire types |omniskill4_4_note = +50% boost, 100% Spark to Fire types total |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 50% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 30% chance sparks deal 50% more damage |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Kyo Kusanagi3 }}